


Team Nice Dynamite saves their princess.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mavinsay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Nice Dynamite saves their princess.

Lindsay was disorientated. She could not place where she was for she could not see it. The world around her was dark, black and unforgiving. She shivered though she felt no chill. Lindsay started to walk, surprised she could move forward when she couldn't see the very thing her feet moved across. It was silent, eerie. Lindsay felt as though something was waiting, biding its time in the shadows. She swallowed, calling out but finding she had no voice. It was unnerving to say the least. Lindsay took another step before she tripped on something she couldn't see, falling. She screamed, reaching out to stop herself and finding nothing there. Her hands grabbed at thin air. Lindsay thought she'd be relieved to be able to see something when she looked down. Instead, she realized it was the ground and it only made her scream louder.

  
Lindsay shot up in bed, her skin sweaty and hands shaking. She hadn't been aware she was actually screaming but it was obvious by the way Gavin and Michael were looking at her with such concern that her terror had escaped past her dream.  
"Hun, are you all right?" Michael asked, rubbing Lindsay's back gently while Gavin shuffled closer to nuzzle against Lindsay's right shoulder. Lindsay swallowed, nodding erratically. Michael lifted an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" He asked again, voice soft in the night.  
"Y-Yeah." Lindsay replied, mouth dry and voice raspy. She laughed at the sound. Michael smiled glumly back at her.  
"What happened?" Gavin whispered, lips suddenly close to Lindsay's ear. She jumped, running her fingers through her wild hair while Michael scolded Gavin. The Brit pouted rather adorably, rubbing Lindsay's thigh softly as Lindsay let her head fall against his.

  
"Nothing, babe. Honest - it was just a nightmare." Lindsay insisted, closing her eyes and smiling as Michael nears her other side. His touches are feather light and caring, scared that he'll spook her again as Gavin had so easily before.  
"Are there any big bad monsters Mogar needs to take care of?" Michael growls quietly, soaking up Lindsay's breathless giggle.  
"What about Vav?" Gavin protests, puffing out his chest to seem superior. Michael rolls his eyes.  
"Yeah and Vav." He mutters, "The most useless superhero ever." He adds as an after thought.  
"Michael!" Gavin whinges. Lindsay rolls her eyes.  
"Er, guys - recovering from a nightmare here." She reminds them, though she feels better now.

  
"Yeah, yeah. Sorry love. Is there anything we can do?" Gavin asks, wanting to be as helpful as he can. Lindsay shakes her head and sighs. She feels much more relaxed now, especially because both of her boys are intent on making sure she feels okay.  
"Would you like to go back to sleep?" Michael asks, laughing a little as Lindsay struggles to keep her eyes open. She yawns, smiling as she shuffles to relax under her duvet. Michael follows suit, cuddling close to Lindsay's left side while Gavin mirrors his position on her right. As Lindsay starts to drift off, she hears Gavin whispering to Michael.  
"Michael." He starts, sounding small and pathetic.  
"What?" Michael grumbles back, reaching across Lindsay to lazily cup Gavin's arm with his hand.  
"I'm not the most useless superhero ever, am I?" Gavin asks. He sounds geniunely upset. Michael laughs a little, rubbing Gavin's arm soothingly.  
"Nah. X-Ray is."


End file.
